the_vampire_slave_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Physical repulsion
Physical repulsion is Fred's special ability to make others feel physically repulsed by him. It is known as a very powerful and intense gift. Description Fred can willingly use it to drive pursuers away by inducing repulsion. Those affected will feel the repulsion at the thought of being near him. As he grows older, he learns to make others feel repulsive even at the thought of him for a limited period of time or the location he is in at the time, making him almost "invisible" to them. He can also control the potency of revulsion and distance he wants to exert. This power proves to be very useful as Fred manages to evacuate a whole basement full of vampires with his revulsion. He also used this gift to avoid the fight between the Cullens and the newborn army in Eclipse, becoming "invisible" for at least 20 minutes while he escaped before the other newborns approached the Cullen family. Limitations His gift is temporary and works from a certain range, as those who aren't in his presence do not feel the effects of his gift once they move away from him. He can use it to escape his pursuers, but the effects wear off after a certain time unless he is close enough to inflict the repulsion once more. History Origin As a human, Fred became an anti-social individual due to his complicated childhood. He shunned all human contact - except for studies - and preferred to be alone. When he became a vampire, this characteristic was magnified into a power that drives away his pursuers. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Fred unleashes his power to stop a potential fight between Bree, Diego and Raoul's gang. The repulsion he releases is so strong that almost everyone is evacuated from the room. While staying indoors with the army, he uses his power to make others unable to look his way, which also serves as protection for Bree. At the end of The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Fred uses this power to escape the fight without the army's knowing. Even the Volturi's agents are unable to trace him. Controversy This power is described as physical by Stephenie Meyer, and should be immune to Bella Swan's mental shield. However, by description in the story, it seems more to be a mental power that provokes people's repulsive sides. Therefore it is controversial whether or not it is a psychic gift. Similar abilities *Afton's mental invisibility makes his pursuers unable to see him, though his power is merely psychic and can be unveiled by someone with a large amount of focus. * ]]Jasper Hale's pathokinesis allows him to change the way someone physically feels, though the effects wear off when he is no longer near his targets. Like Fred, his power can affect several people at the same time. *Renata's protective shield is able to project a thought into her attacker's mind to make him go another way and thereby avoid a physical attack. Category:Special abilities